The Typewriter
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: (REQUEST) The Typewriter incident is over, but when it is stolen once more, Austin and Ally start to have feelings. But Ally is devestated that its only a spell that Austin likes her. Or is it? -Auslly-


**This was requested on Tumblr :)**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

It had been a week since the incident with the typewriter, and we hadn't seen Dez in that time at all. He told us he had 'important' business to attend to, but knowing Dez it's probably something completely and utterly stupid and useless. I just spent the time working in Sonic Boom 24/7 because my dad had gone away for a business trip for a month, leaving the shop under my control. Trish, as always, is bouncing from job to job. Yesterday she got a job at Mini's, then quit that and got her old job back at the Cell Phone Accessory Cart. I hadn't heard that she got fired from that yet, but I don't think it will be long since she comes in wearing a completely new dazzled outfit and saying she started her break 5 hours ago. All I know about Austin is that the day after the typewriter incident he started dating a cheerleader, thanks to help from Dez's typewriter, and then broke up with her two days ago since she had to go abroad to perform and they wouldn't have any time together. He was so depressed he was eating pancakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Last time I saw him was when he was playing on the piano in the practice room, a pancake lying flat on his head.

"Hey Ally!" I looked up from writing in my brown leather songbook/diary, and saw a blonde haired boy dressed in a plaid shirt and blue ripped jeans walk into the store. I smiled, putting down my pencil and shutting my book.

"Hey Austin. You seem happier than before." I noted, while Austin walked behind the desk and jumped up on the counter, making himself at home as usual.

"Dez took me out to the arcade and bought me a life time supply of pancakes!" He said excitingly, holding out a whole tub of pancake mix. I rolled my eyes and pulled it off of him.

"Austin, really, you have to stop eating all these pancakes! It's not good for you." He fought to pull it back, but I whipped it behind me. He frowned at me and jumped off of the counter cornering me, leaning on the counter. I placed the tub of pancake mix under the counter on one of the shelves, and then turned back to Austin.

"I know but they make me feel better." He groaned, looking down at me, then over at my songbook, then back to me. I winced my eyes at him, and he suddenly made a dash to grab my songbook, but I grabbed it, putting it behind me. He shrugged. "Worth a shot." He chuckled, and walked off to sit on the piano stool by the spare piano. I heard a whole load of footsteps from the store entrance and turned around to see Dez, who was holding his typewriter with a ham sandwich on top of it and cheerleaders surrounding him. Austin's eyes lit up.

"Hey Austin, look! I got all your fan-girls and turned them into cheerleaders for you!" Dez yelled across to Austin. I rolled my eyes and walked around the desk and to Dez.

"This isn't helping Austin at all!" I moaned, grabbing the typewriter off of him and placing it on the desk. I looked at the sandwich and picked it up, frowning at it. What is it with Dez and sandwiches? "Hey, Austin, hungry?" I asked and he looked up with an enthusiastic nod. I lifted my arm up over my head and threw him the half-eaten sandwich. He caught it and started eating through it like a mouse on cheese. My eyes darted down to the typewriter. I saw on the paper 'Suddenly, all of Austin Monica Moon's fan-girls turned into cheerleaders' . Rolling my eyes, I put my hands on the typewriter and wrote out 'But then the spell disappeared and Austin's fan-girls turned back to their normal self, and' While I was writing, Dez started chattering to the girls.

"I'm lucky to have this typewriter, since once this guy stole it and ran off with it. But Dez the wonderful got it back with these babies." He showed off his…'muscles' to the girls and they all started swooning. I rolled my eyes and pressed enter on the typewriter, then reading over what I had typed.

'But then the spell disappeared and Austin's fan-girls turned back to their normal self, and stole the typewriter and ran off with it.'

My mouth dropped to the floor. Dez's talking must have interrupted with my typing and I ended up writing what Dez was saying! Worriedly, I whipped round to the girls who had just turned back to their original self. I hugged the typewriter, frowning at them all. In a huge outburst of screams, they all dashed towards me with their hands open wide to grab the typewriter. My eyes widened and before I knew it I was surrounded my fan-girls tackling against themselves to grab the typewriter.

"Dez, Austin, help!" I screamed, but it was too late. The group of girls had already began running out of the doors to Sonic Boom.

"WAIT, NO, THAT'S MY TYPEWRITER!" Dez yelled, following the girls out of the store. I turned to Austin who was sat eating the sandwich i gave him.

"Austin, do something!" I called over, and he looked at me, oblivious of what i just said, and his mouth full of the sandwich.

"Huh?" He said, swallowing. "Wow, i can't believe i have that many fan-girls."

"Ughhhh!" I groaned, and i turned around to Trish walking into the store. She still had her Cell Phone Accesory Cart outfit on, which surprised me, but now isn't the time to ask why she hasn't got fired yet.

"Guess who got-"

"IT'S GONE!" Trish was interrupted by Dez who ran frantically back through the doors. She stood, hand on her hip, glaring at Dez. "Oh, Ur…hey, Trish." He said, putting on the best fake smile he could. I rolled my eyes and walked back to behind the desk.

"Wait what's gone?" She asked.

"Dez's typewriter!" I exclaimed, and her eyes widened.

"Was it Chuck again?" Austin asked, walking around to the rest of Team Austin.

"No, it was a bunch of your fangirls, Austin." I said, then turned to him. "Were you paying any attention?" Austin frowned at me.

"I was eating a sandwich." He defended himself. I rolled my eyes and he turned to Dez. "That was a really good sandwich." He said, nodding with a smile. Dez put his hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." He said.

"Guys, getting away from the point here!" I reminded them and they jumped up on the desk, planting themselves there.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Dez asked. Suddenly, there was a cling of a finished typewriter, and my eyes locked on Austin and Austin's on me. I instantly found him more attractive than i ever imagined! His eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and his hair parted just the right way. He jumped off of the desk and walked up to me, and he held my hands. Our eyes met and we both let out a swooning sigh.

"You're so cute, Ally!" He said, bopping my nose.

"No, you're so cute!" I giggled, bopping his nose back.

"No you are!"

"No you are!" We both smiled at eachother, letting out another love sigh.

"Awwwwww!" I said in sync with Austin and we were stood looking into each other's eyes. Trish and Dez shared a glance of fright.

"Oh no! They must of typed that Austin and Ally are in love with eachother!" Trish exclaimed, worry sparkling in her glance. "They must be Auslly fans, not just Austin Moon fans." Me and Austin started rubbing our noses together. He chuckled softly and looked me in the eyes. We started leaning in, but Trish jumped in between us and i frowned at her. "Not today!" She said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me with her. I looked back at Austin, holding out my hand to try and grab him again.

"But i want my Aussy-boo!" I groaned and he ran after me. Trish turned around, putting her hand on Austin's chest and pushing him away.

"Why don't you hang out with Dez, Austin? You can go five minutes without Ally, can't you?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Nooooo!" I groaned with Austin as the same time. I looked lovingly at Austin and he took my hand and i giggled, feeling his warm hand on mine. I swooned with a deep sigh.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" There was a chorus of girls swooning from outside, and i turned to see the girls who stole the typewriter watching us from outside the window. Trish ran up to the window and started banging on it.

"HEY! Stop writing stuff about Austin and Ally!" She yelled, and the girls hissed back at her, glaring. Austin was staring down into my eyes and he leant in, his breath touching my lips and making me shiver, getting closer and closer…_DING. _There was that click of a typewriter again. Me and Austin found each other looking right into each other's eyes. I widened my eyes, and leant away from him.

"Why-?"

"The fan-girls typed out that you two were in love." Trish interrupted, knowing what i would say. "They weren't just fans of Austin, they were Auslly fans." She explained, and me and Austin shared a glance.

"Auslly?" Austin questioned, still glancing back at me. I guessed he was shocked we were so close.

"It's the pairing between you and Ally." She answered, and me and Austin shared a glance.

"They pair us?" I said and i giggled awkwardly, fiddling with my fingers. A half-smile crawled upon Austin's face, and he winked at me, walking back to the desk and leaning against it. I blushed a little, and faced Trish.

"We have to get that typewriter back, before they type something else out!" I exclaimed, grabbing my songbook and putting it under my arm.

"Yeah, i can't believe me and Ally-" _DING._ "could be such a perfect couple!" He walked over to me and looked at my dreamily. I widened my eyes and blow of wind came through Sonic Boom, and a piece of paper followed in. I picked it up from the floor and it read 'Austin fell hopelessly in love with Ally and he wanted to prove all of his love to Ally till she accepted.' I widened my eyes and handed it to Trish. She read it and she looked at me worriedly.

"Oh Ally, you're so gorgeous!" He said, taking my hands and kissing each one of them.

"Um, Austin-" He placed a finger on my lips.

"Shhh…don't talk…" He whispered and looked deep into my eyes. I stared back and a smile crept onto my face. He smiled back at me dreamily and i giggled.

"O-okay…" I murmured.

"Ally, snap out of it!" Trish yelled at me, waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Right, sorry." I said, and went to walk back to the desk. But suddenly the typewriter click sounded again, and Austin got on one knee. He pulled out a rose from behind him and took my hand.

"I love you, Ally!" He said dreamily, rubbing my hand. I widened my eyes, but looked at the rose in his hand.

"Awww!" I squealed and giggled, but then remembered Austin was under a spell. I sighed and pulled out of his hand. Why was i so upset that he didn't mean it? Oh there's no point hiding it! I kind of, sort of, just a little bit…like Austin. But it's just a little thing! And besides, he would NEVER choose me. So what's the point?

"No, don't go Ally! I wanna prove my love for you!" He said, looking down into my eyes, getting off of his knee. I sighed and started walking away out of the store.

"Come on Trish, let's go search for the fan-girls." She said, and Trish nodded. As we left, i heard Dez start talking to Austin.

"Come on dude, hang out with your bestfriend, forget girls!" I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"I don't get it." Trish said, leaning back in the chair as we rested in the mall centre. "We've looked everywhere, and there's no sign of them! Surely they would want to see Auslly happen in person." She shrugged and sipped some of her soda.

"I-I dunno…" I said, starting to chew my hair.

""Do you want some sauce with that?" I looked up at Trish, and frowned, pulling my hair away from my mouth.

"Sorry." I murmured, fiddling with my fingers in my chair. I sighed, playing with a strand of my chocolate brown hair.

"What's wrong? You only chew you're hair when you're nervous or stressed." Trish noted. I looked away, sipping on my smoothie before talking.

"I don't know what to do, Trish. I don't think i can cope with Austin being all lovey dovey and not meaning it." I sighed. Trish looked at my sympathetically.

"Well, you never know, he might actually mean it. You don't know how he feels." Trish shrugged and i groaned in annoyance. Then i heard the click of the typewriter again and i glanced around to see what had changed. No sign of Austin, nothing inside of me is changing...what could they have written?

"What happened?" I asked. Trish glanced around too.

"I dunno. Maybe they left you alone for once." Trish said and i nodded, thinking. I was interrupted as i saw Dez pushing Austin towards us. I tilted my head.

"No, no! I can't!" Austin yelled, trying to get past Dez by pushing him, but Dez pushed back.

"Come on, dude! You can do it!" They eventually reached us and i stood up, Austin glancing at me nervously.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked and Trish just watched us as she was sat down.

"Hey Ally. I was actually here to, um…ask you something…" His face started going red and i frowned, curious to what he wanted.

"What is it, Austin?" I asked, and he gulped, looking me in the eyes.

"Will you…you know..go on a…a,um…" I watched him, blank eyes as he started stalling.

"Austin, stop stalling, tell me!" I smiled. He sighed softly to regain his voice.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He murmured. My eyes widened and a smile spread across my face.

"Are you serious?" I giggled and he nodded, smiling.

"Ally, the spell!" Trish whispered to me through gritted teeth and my smile faded, and i sighed down at the floor.

"Right…the spell…" I sighed and looked at Austin. "Sorry, i can't, Austin…" I murmured, turning away but he brought me back to him by the wrist.

"Please just give me a chance!" He begged me, his eyes staring deep into mine. I stared back and sighed softly, looking down and nodding with a small smile.

"Okay, Austin Monica Moon, i'll go on a date with you." I giggled and he grinned, showing off his white teeth.

"Awesome, i'll pick you up at 7:00, Ally Marie Dawson." He winked at me and i giggled, hugging him quickly and he walked away with Dez, who patted him on the back. I turned to Trish and swooned to myself.

"Isn't he so cute?" I giggled, sitting back down.

"Ally, are you crazy? You're going on a date with a guy that doesn't even like you!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Trish, it's worth a shot. Come on, maybe e might end up liking me too!" I said and she just groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Here we are." Austin pulled out the chair for me and i giggled, sitting down in the seat that was there for me. I was wearing a short flowery dress with a short white jacket and red pumps. I also had red lipstick on and a dash of makeup. Even if this wasn't serious, i still wanted to make the effort. I spotted girls hiding behind a bunch of menus, crowded around a table, and i guessed they were the fan-girls, but i ignored them. Austin sat on the other side and smiled at me. The waitor walked away after leading us to our table.

"You look amazing, Ally." I blushed at his compliment and giggled.

"You're so sweet, Austin. Thank you." I said while blushing. Austin shrugged with a chuckle.

"For you Ally, i'll be anything." He murmured, and the girls from the side started squealing. I blushed madly, stuttering for words.

"I-I…A-Austin…" He smiled at me as i tried to search for words.

"Look, i know it was sudden, but i think i…i'm having…feelings for you, Ally…" His voice trailed off and i froze. Those were the words that started my heart to begin racing.

"Really?" I squeaked, a smile spreading across my mouth.

"Yeah, i think i…i think i'm in love with you." At that moment the girls went crazy, and started chattering amongst themselves. I smiled, tears of joy forming in my eyes.

"Oh, Austin…" I murmured, still trying to believe what he said. "I love you, too." I said while giggling. At that moment the starter arrived, strawberries with cream on the side.

"Bon appetite!" The waitor said, then walking away with a smile. I glanced down at the strawberries. Austin took one, and instead of eating one, he passed it to me, and i blushed, taking a bite out of it as he fed it to me. The girls started screaming again. I swallowed, and the taste rushed through my throat.

"Wow, this is the best strawberry i've ever had!" I giggled and he smiled at me, taking a bite out of it too.

"I agree." He laughed. The whole date consisted of me and Austin eating and talking non-stop. I felt like i was perfect with him. It was near the end, and Austin had drove me back to my house, and we were standing on the porch.

"Thanks for tonight, Austin. It was so sweet." I smiled. He stroked me on the cheek.

"So, what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?" I froze on the spot as he said that. Was he serious? No! He was under a spell! How could i say yes?

"Austin, i…" I came close to tears, lowering my head.

"I love you, Ally. Please. I want to please you, i want to love you like no guy ever has, i want to treat you like the best girl, and only girl in the world for me. I want to be with you. Please, Ally." The words he spoke warmed my heart, and i swear i could hear the girls squeal, but i ignored them.

"No, Austin. You're under a spell, you don't mean it. I can't be your girlfriend." I said, sighing and walking into my house. "Bye, Austin." I watched him as he turned away in disappointment. A tear slowly fell down my cheek, and i sighed with a groan rumbling in my throat. Suddenly a blast of wind flew by, and i saw a small white blob start to make its way towards me. I winced my eyes to see what it was, then i realised it was a piece of paper. My eyes widened, and i grabbed it as it flew by me. I straightened it out, my hands shaking. I read it.

_Austin spoke from his heart, and told what he had always wanted to tell Ally about his feelings towards her. The truth._

My eyes widened. He…meant it? I flicked my head up and saw Austin, head lowered and walking slowly. I dropped the paper, running up to him while calling his name. His head turned to me, and eyes lightening. He smiled, and i threw my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer by my waist.

"You…You meant it…" I murmured, tears falling.

"Of course i do…" He whispered, and out hug parted. We stared into eachother's eyes.

"I love you, Austin."

"I love you, too." His voice whispered, and our lips crashed together, ending this day to be the best day of my life.


End file.
